Cannonball
by Magalegal
Summary: Quando fazemos escolhas erradas, a quem procuramos?


**Cannoball**

**by Magaly**

Dor. Esse era o sentimento que ela sentia agora. Aquela tarde condizia com seu interior: chovia como nunca. No noticiário relatava o caos que a cidade estava, assim como sua vida.

Como ela não percebeu antes? Ele dizia que tinha que trabalhar até tarde e ela, tonta, acreditava.

- Burra, burra, burra! - chorava em sua cama.

Por que ela não ouviu seus pais?

_- Esse cara não é homem pra você!_

_- Ah pai! Ele é diferente dos outros!_

_- Não ele é pior que os outros! Quem avisa amigo é!_

_- Escuta seu pai, filha! Eu também não gosto desse rapaz._

_- Você também mãe? - bufou - eu já sou responsável pelas minhas escolhas e eu escolho ele!_

- Idiota! - falou pra si.

Se ela fosse menos orgulhosa, ela teria escutados seus pais e visto o quão idiota era seu marido. Ex marido.

Ele podia até ser idiota, pois tem coisas na vida de casado que você releva, mas uma traição - uma até onde ela sabia - não dava pra relevar.

Como ia ser daqui pra frente? Como ela encararia as pessoas do seu serviço? Não que ela ligasse para a opinião dos outros, mas todo mundo tinha avisado sobre esse relacionamento.

Ela não tinha cabeça para eles agora. Ficou pensando nos momentos felizes que passou com ele, enquanto arrumavas as malas. Os momentos felizes, os ruins, as inúmeras brigas. Como eles brigavam!

A última mala estava pronta e ela desceu, abriu a porta e saiu pela última vez daquela casa. Entrou no carro e ficou andando sem rumo, chorando. Ela estava cansada, derrotada; queria tomar um banho e dormir. Pensou em ir para um hotel, mas queria algo mais familiar.

_- Alô?_

- Mãe?

_- Oi amor - ela sabia - como você está?_

- Péssima - chorando - posso ir ai?

_- Claro que sim! - com dor no coração pela filha - estamos esperando_.

Ela desligou e seguiu para a casa dos pais. Fazia tempo que não os via. Trabalho.

Em 30 minutos ela estacionou o carro na garagem. Tocou a campainha.

- Entra - falou o pai. Ela entrou e o abraçou - eu te avisei - não falou como bronca.

- Eu sei! Eu sou uma idiota!

- Não! - fazendo carinho em seus cabelos - ele que é idiota por fazer isso com você.

- Venham pra sala; fiz chá! - falou a mãe.

Eles foram e ela contou como ele estava diferente ultimamente, estava distante e como descobriu a traição.

- Eu mato aquele cara! - seu pai falou bravo.

- Pára de falar besteira! - ralhou a mãe - o que você vai fazer agora?

- Eu já liguei pro meu advogado e ele vai entrar com os papéis do divórcio essa semana.

- E a casa? - perguntou o pai.

- Eu não quero nada dele, nada que lembre ele! Posso ficar aqui até achar um lugar pra ficar?

- Já falei que pode! - a mãe sorriu .

- Vocês são demais - os abraçou - pensei que estava fazendo a coisa certa, sabe? Eu até comparava o nosso relacionamento com o de vocês! Vocês brigam, mas se resolvem logo, mas com a gente não era assim! Qual o segredo de vocês?

Os dois se olharam.

- Segredo? Acho que não temos segredo Rach! - falou o pai - a gente se ama!

- Eu acredito que você o amava, mas não é só de amor que vive uma relação - falou a mãe - a gente se respeita, somos amigos e sabemos separar o trabalho da vida pessoal.

- É! Somos Greg e Lisa em casa e Dr. House e Dra. Bruxa Cuddy no hospital!

- Hey! - deu um tapa no marido e Rachel riu.

- Como é bom ver você sorrir Rach! - o pai sorriu.

- Devia ter te escutado pai!

- Claro que devia! Eu sou o senhor da verdade!

- Menos Gregory! - a mãe rolou os olhos.

- Preciso de um banho e de uma cama - Rachel disse.

- Eu vou com você!

As duas foram para o quarto que Rachel usou quando morava lá, tiveram uma conversa de mulher pra mulher (Marisa), Rachel tomou um banho relaxante e dormiu.

Lisa voltou para a sala.

- Ela dormiu - sentou ao lado do marido.

- Não queria que ela passasse por isso! - abraçou a esposa.

- Nem eu! Mas são coisas da vida não é?

- Pois é! - riu.

- O que foi?

- Eu falando que o cara não prestava, parecia sua mãe falando de mim! - rindo.

- Verdade! - riu também - ainda bem que você é o cara certo pra mim!

- Claro que sou - se beijaram.

- Bonito! - Rachel apareceu na sala.

- Que susto Little-Big Monster - falou o pai - o que aconteceu?

- Eu aqui sofrendo com o término do meu casamento e vocês esfregando a felicidade na minha cara!

- Em minha defesa, você deveria estar dormindo! - falou a mãe - e foi ele quem começou.

- Hey! Cadê o trabalho em equipe Lisa? - fingido estar indignado.

- Como vocês são bobos! - Rachel riu - posso ficar aqui com vocês?

Eles ficaram conversando e rindo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, será que dá pra vocês calarem a boca?

- Irmão! - foi abraçá-lo - tudo bom?

- Não! Eu estava dormindo quando ouço um bando de gralhas rindo aqui na sala.

- Credo Chris, que mau humor!

- Não é você que vai acordar cedo amanhã!

- Sua mãe te dá folga, filho! Relaxa.

- Não to dando nada pra ninguém não! Nem pro senhor!

- Nossa mãe! Que coração de pedra é esse? Sua filha, minha irmã querida - abraçando irmã - passando por uma situação difícil em sua vida e o que ela mais quer é o carinho da família e a senhora vai privá-la disso? - dramático como o pai.

- É mãe! A senhora vai me privar disso?

- Privá-la disso? - disse o pai.

- Não adianta fazerem carinhas bonitinhas, os três vão pro hospital amanhã!

Um pequena discussão sobre ir ou não para o PPTH no dia seguinte. No fim nenhum dos quatro foram.

E Rachel agora estava feliz. Seu casamento foi pro brejo, mas ela tinha sua mãe, seu pai e seu irmão que sempre estariam ali para ela, não importa qual situação.

**FIM.**


End file.
